Pernyataan
by KagsRai
Summary: Kirino.. kau sangat bodoh! gara2 kecerobohan mu.. aku jadi nembak Tenma." Author bikin FIC nggak baca ulang! Baca aja belom! XP. /BAD SUMMARY!/ REVIEW PLEASEEEE


**Apa? by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO** **–Level 5**

 **A/N: Karena ada ide di pikiran Sakuki..**

 **Tsurugi x Kirino**

 **.**

'lahi-lagi dia menguntit' batin seseorang yang tengah melihat ke arah belakangnya. Akhir-akhir ini ada seorang pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya, ia mengangkat bahunya tersebut, dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kirinooo..." Ucap seseorang yang memanggil pemuda itu Kirino. Kirino langsung menghadap kebelakang, ternyatatampak pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pale blue tengah menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berarti ragu-ragu atau semacamnya.

"Mau apa kau Tsu-Kun?" Tanya Kirino dengan lembut bin cuek terhadapnya.

"Aku suka padamu." Jawab Tsurugi dengan 100% Percaa diri. Kirino langsung terkejut dengan katanya dan berhenti berjalan seraya memalingkan mukanya ke arah Tsurugi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Kirino tidak mengerti.

"Nggak apa-apa." Sahut Tsurugi yang 100% bohong tuh xD.

"Kau ngapain nguntit ku lagi? Kan banyak cewek disana yang cakep! Aku kan laki remeber?" Ucapnya garang, Tsurugi menggelengkan kepalanya, Kirino mulai panas.

"Karena kau cantik." Belum sempat Kirino bertanya, sudah di beritahu jawabannya oleh Tsurugi. Kirino sekarang terpengaruh oleh kataan Tsurugi. Ia mulai berlari dan menjauh jarak dari Tsurugi.

'Emang aku Yaoi lovers? Amit-amit...' Batin Kirino dengan penuh ke gaje'an :'D

 **.**

Kirino merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk, ia masih teringat kata-kata Tsurugi sejak tadi.

" _Aku suka kamu_ " Kirino mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut pink nya tersebut. Ia berfikir, apa yang terjadi kalau ia terima?.

"Argh! Dasar Tsu-Baka! Disana kan masih ada cewek cantik seperti Hoshina, Yuichii, Kazumi dll?"

(Readers: WHAIT! Itu nama kami kenapa dibawa-bawa!

Author: Nggak suka?

Readers: SUKKKAAAA!

Author: .-.)

"Stres COEG!, mungkin aku terlalu memasakkan diriku menjawab tidak.." Fikirnya sekali lagi dengan berhati-hati. Kalau jawab iya, kemungkinan anggota grup Inazuma bakalan meng-sorak'kin dia dan Tsurugi akibat jadian resmi jadi pacar.

"Aku jawab iya aja deh besok!" Katanya, dan menyusun cara untuk menjawab iya kepada Tsurugi.  
 _Besokkan kemudian_

"Tsurugi mana ya?" Tanya Kirino sambil mencari-cari gebettan nya tersebut. Akhirnya ia menemui Tsurugi dekat taman dan ia melihat kalau Tsurugi sedang..

"Tenma-Chan.. mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Tsurugi polos, Tenma mengangguk senang serta langsung memeluk Tsurugi. Kirino yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung patah hati seketika

(Author: Kokoro retak! Ambulan-ambulan!)

"Tsu.. rugi.. apa yan..g ka-kau telah.. pe-perbuat..?" Ucap Kirino dengan sedih, Tsurugi sempat melihat Kirino seding bersedih sampai air mata cantik tersebut jatuh.

"Ten-Tenma.. aku ada urusan sebentar.."Sahutnya kepada Tenma.

"Bo-Boleh kok!" Jawab Tenma dengan sedikit gugup.

 **.**

"KIRINO! Ini bukan kau pikirkan!"

"Menjauh dariku brengsek!" Kedua pemuda tersebut mirip T*m & J*rry. Tsurugi yang mengejar Kirino, dan Kirino yang harus menjauh dari tangkapan Tsurugi. Tsurugi mulai mencepatkan larinya dan akhirnya tangan Kirino dapat ditarik olehnya, *GREP* Tangan Kirino dipegang oleh Tsurugi, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tenma itu sekarang resmi jadi pacarku.. karena kau ceroboh. Tapi.. aku tetap mennyimpan ciuman ku, kau akan menjadi ciuman pertama ku Ki-Chan..~" Bisik Tsurugi seraya mulai menggiti leher Kirino secara diam-diam. Ia mulai menggigit atau menjilat leher Kirino dengan liar, sehingga terdapat kiss mark Tsurugi yang terdapat di leher Kirino.

"Ahh~" Kirino kelepasan menggerang kepada Tsurugi.

"Ki-Chan~ tampilkan muka mu...~" Perintah Tsurugi seraya memabilkkan tubuh Kirino, sehingga mukanya dapat dilihat Tsurugi dengan jelas.

"Ahhhh~" kedua mulut tersebut menyatu dalam sekejap. Tsurugi mulai berpikiran negatif

(Author: Author nggak kuat.. nulis Fic ginian... Author nggak pernah bikin Romance sehebat ini!

Readers: Hebat apanya?)

Saliva mereka tercampur aduk dalam ciuman tersebut, Tsurugi mulai menjelajah rongga mulut Kirino dengan lembut.

"Akh.." beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman tersebut akhirnya lepas. Saliva mereka sudah mengalir hingga jatuh kelantai, dan tampak mereka menciptakan benang Saliva.

"Aishiteru Ki-Chan.. jangan pernah kasih tau Ten-Chan ya.." Tanya Tsurugi dengan manis

"Okay, Tsu-Kun" dan akhirnya mulut mereka menyatu kembali.

 **.REVIEW.**

Author: sumveh.. Author nggak kuat ngelanjut'tinnya! Author nggak pernah bikin Romance sejauh ini!.

Readers: *Meleleh*

Author: REVIEW?!.


End file.
